


one innocent comment

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to set a couple off is one innocent comment.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	one innocent comment

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to asahina! for the occasion, i decided to dust off this story i’ve had sitting around forever but never did anything with. enjoy!

Sometimes all it takes to set a couple off is one innocent comment. This time, it was Makoto who made the comment when he saw Asahina enter their room in her nice, new set of underwear. The bra was one he’d seen before, and he always did like the way the dark blue fabric made the wavy pattern look like the water she loved so much (and it totally had nothing to do with the way her breasts strained against the fabric, no sir;) but the panties were new. They were an adorable shade of pink, with little dots of different colors littered across the fabric, and the little decorative bow in the front was the cherry on top that brought forth his innocent comment: “Hina, your panties are so cute!”

His girlfriend looked at him, a blush creeping across her face. “Gee, you think so?” She asked, looking down to inspect them. She turned around, showing off her slender back and the backside of the panties, which were more of the same. As she reached down to make sure they were sitting on her perfect ass correctly, Makoto nodded, further commenting on the little polka dots. “Thanks!” She said cutely as she turned back around. “They remind me of a strawberry donut with sprinkles, which is why I got them.”

Makoto laughed and got closer to Hina so he could kneel down and get a closer look. Down there, he saw that the little dots did look like sprinkles and nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. I like the bow too,” he said, fiddling with it gently.

He could hear Hina heave a sigh above him, and he looked up to see her blush starting to spread across her cheeks. “Y’know, if you’re gonna be down there, you should think about doing something, yeah?”

It took no time at all for her implications to sink in, and Makoto put a sly grin on. “Oh yeah?” He stood up, their faces coming incredibly close and their half-nude bodies just barely avoiding the contact they so desperately wanted.

A glint of lust sparkled in Hina’s eyes as she gazed deep into her boyfriend’s. “We’re already in nothing but our underwear, and you know what I want, so yeah…”

A playful urge rose up in Makoto, and he grabbed her hand before resting it in his pointy hair. “Maybe I don’t know what you want. Maybe you should tell me…”

Hina couldn’t fight the smile coming to her face. “Oh, come on, you know I’m bad at being the dom.”

“No, you’re not,” Makoto insisted. “Once you get the hang of it, you’re so good! Please? Try it for me?”

Hina bit her lip and finally sighed. “Alright, fine, I’ll try. But…” Suddenly, her free hand forcefully grabbed at his crotch over his underwear, causing him to groan out. Then, she looked into his eyes mischievously and continued, “only if you fuck me as hard as you can.”

Breathlessly, Makoto said, “when you ask like that, I’ll do anything.”

“Good boy,” she whispered in a sultry tone. She gingerly placed her hands on his bare chest before roughly pushing him down onto the bed.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Makoto sighed, watching Hina as she straddled his body slowly.

Her first order of business was to grind against him, leaving all underwear on while she rocked her hips sensually against his crotch. “Is this what you wanted, babe? A girl to get nice and rough with you?”

“Y-yes!” Makoto groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up against hers.

Satisfied by that answer, Hina moved up his body, finally hovering her crotch over his face. “Since you like my new panties so much, you can eat me out without taking them off. How does that sound?” Makoto answered without words as his hands moved up and gently pushed the pink fabric out of the way to reveal a different shade of pink underneath. Hina’s pussy was always a sight to see, and he marveled at it for just a moment before the smell pulled him in. Makoto swirled his tongue around her folds, getting reacquainted with that taste he knew all too well, and it seemed to be a good start, judging by the surprised squeak, followed by a moan, that his girlfriend let out above him. Her moans of encouragement came with her fingers getting tangled up in his hair, and all that combined with her taste was starting to make his own underwear feel awfully tight. Ignoring the strain of his own crotch, Makoto started eating her out with vigor, spelling out his name while moving his tongue quicker than he would have thought he could. It didn’t take long to find her clit, and if he didn’t already know he’d had it, he would have found out by the way her body tensed and a moan got cut off with another squeak. Once her moans came back, she said “Oh, god, yes! You’re always so g-good at this…”

Since his mouth was busy, Makoto thanked her by grasping her covered ass with his free hand. She gasped and moaned again, and that sound was shortly followed by the telltale sound of her unclipping her bra. Makoto was too busy with what he was doing to look up, but knowing that he’d have quite the sight waiting for him when she climbed off his face made him step up his game. His effort paid off, because soon, Hina’s moans were getting more intense, and her grip in his hair grew tighter than ever. “A-ah! B-babe, I’m gonna come… Keep going, please!” Makoto’s mouth wordlessly obliged, and within seconds, her moans became screams as she let her orgasm rock her body. Her one loud moan lasted almost her entire orgasm, and if he didn’t know she was a swimmer, he would wonder how she could hold a moan for that long. Once her orgasm had passed and she was panting heavily, Makoto let go of her panties, letting the fabric cover her moist entrance once more.

“’Keep going, please?’ That wasn’t very dom-like,” he said as she composed herself.

She groaned in frustration, moving down her boyfriend’s body until she was sitting on his stomach. “I told you I’m not very good!”

“It’s okay,” he said, trying not to ogle her breasts while she was frustrated. “I’ll take over from here.”

That was when he got what he was hoping for. See, whenever Asahina tries to dominate, she gets more and more frustrated until she reaches a tipping point, which is when her nervousness melts away and she becomes so good, you’d think she was doing it her whole life. And that was the point that offering to take over pushed her over. Her frustration and nervousness disappeared completely and she immediately shut Makoto up by grabbing a hold of his hard member again. “No. You’re gonna be a good little boy while Hina rides your fucking cock,” she said. He nodded silently and she smiled. “Good. Now let’s get rid of these damn clothes.”

“Finally,” he groaned, throwing his head back as she whipped his underwear off and finally let his stiff cock free. Next, she took off her own panties, wiggling her hips deliciously all the while.

What she did next was completely unexpected, but not unwelcome. She held her soaked panties in front of her and said, “if you like my panties so much, how about you _take_ them?” She stuffed them into Makoto’s mouth and tapped his chin until he was biting down on them. “No talking, no using your hands, and no thrusting until I’ve come, got it?” He was too taken aback by the new sensation (and her taste lingering on her panties) to do anything but nod as she lowered herself onto him. When his dick slid inside her and he finally felt her inner walls clench around him, Makoto groaned into the panties, and she let out a similar sound as well. From there, she slowly started riding, moving up and down and perching her hands on his stomach for leverage. “Do you like when I take control like this?” She asked, earning a wordless nod in return. “Do you like when I use you and your hard f-fucking cock like a toy?” Makoto threw his head back, feeling himself twitch at her words. “Look me in the eyes when I ride you!”

Her sudden, commanding tone snapped his head back to attention, and he watched in awe as Hina picked up speed. The lovers’ eyes met, and in that moment, she sped up again, bouncing up and down on his dick until her breasts were bouncing with her. “Do you like watching my tits bounce while I ride you, Makoto?” She asked, ratcheting up the dirty talk again. “I bet you’d love to feel them up, wouldn’t you?”

Makoto’s moans were muffled by the panties, but she knew what to take them as. She smiled and picked up speed again, saying, “I just came, so it’s gonna take something special to push me over this time. If you wanna touch my naked body and fuck me at your own pace next time, you’re going to have to come inside me.” The suggestion alone was enough to force another muffled moan from Makoto’s full mouth. The sensation of fucking Hina, tasting her juices at the same time, and hearing her cute, usually innocent mouth bark filthy orders at him was probably the biggest turn on he could imagine. “F-fuck!” She groaned. “Your cock always feels so g-good inside me!”

Despite her claims, Makoto could feel her warm, wet walls clenching tighter around his cock as her orgasm approached, but luckily for her, the tighter grip was enough to push him over. What would have been words of warning came out as more muffled moans, and for the longest five seconds of his life, Makoto could feel his orgasm build steadily. Finally, his seed burst forth, cock twitching as it shot what felt like the biggest load of his life deep into his girlfriend’s hungry pussy. “Oh, _FUCK_!” The unexpected sensation pushed the swimmer over the edge, and she came with a loud scream. She took his full length inside her and looked him in the eyes while they both rode out their orgasms, their whole bodies shaking with the force of the pleasure.

Finally, the dual orgasms ebbed, and Hina sighed happily. “Whew, that was…amazing,” she said as she reached up and finally freed Makoto’s mouth. He only had enough time to speak an agreement before she gave his lips something else to do. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, not moving from her perch on his slowly softening dick. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, their tongues slowly starting to intermingle among the peppered in happy sighs and “I love you’s. At one point, Hina paused long enough to say, “you really did come a lot though, didn’t you?”

She giggled as Makoto smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I hadn’t realized it’d been so long since we’d done anything.”

“Well, maybe we’ll have to wait like that again sometime,” she said. “It felt…wow, it was so amazing! Feeling all your hot, sticky cum fill me up, god, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Th-thanks Hina,” Makoto said, feeling a familiar stirring sensation. It was only a matter of time until it had effects that she could feel too.

She didn’t seem to think about the effect her words had on her boyfriend, because she just leaned in and took his lips into hers again. As they kissed, her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands grew restless, finally tracing her every curve like he’d ached so much to do just minutes ago. While his hands roamed, the kiss grew more passionate, and before either of them knew it, she was grinding her hips against him again. All this shortened his cool down time, and it wasn’t long after she started grinding that he was hard again, cock reaching inside her once more.

Hina finally broke the kiss with a satisfied groan, before looking Makoto in the eyes. “Hard again already? Good! I’m ready for more, too…” She sat back up and started grinding again, groaning as she felt his cock stiffen further inside her. “N-now you can do whatever you want to me, babe. I’m all yours.”

That was all he needed to hear. His hands shot to her ample chest and grabbed them tight, causing her to let out a moan. “Finally,” he said. “Now I can talk to you the way you were talking to me.”

“Please, do!” Hina moaned.

While his hands hungrily kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, he groaned, “god, Hina, you look like a goddess when you ride me like this.” Encouraged, she started riding him again, slowly picking up speed with every moan they let out. “I love the way your pussy squeezes around my cock.”

“I love the way your cock fills me up,” Hina moaned. “It’s so f-fucking good!”

It took no time at all for her to reach the speed she was riding at when they came, but it wasn’t enough. As if in a frenzy, Makoto reached down and grabbed her hips tight, holding her in place while he took over. He thrust his hips up and fucked her at his own pace, which quickly surpassed the peak from last time. Her moans grew louder and louder as he fucked her faster and faster, her hand reaching down to play with her clit to enhance her pleasure. “Fuck me faster, babe, fuck me faster!” She moaned.

Makoto’s hips slammed his cock into her pussy, his balls slapped against her ass cheeks, and her breasts bounced with each thrust as they frantically made love like it was their last night alive. Each thrust came with louder moans until she was practically screaming as she writhed on top of him. “H-hina,” he groaned. “Your pussy’s so fucking good. I’m gonna come again!”

“Yes!” She groaned, looking into his eyes. “Fill me up, please!” She planted her free hand firmly on his chest while he railed her harder than he ever had before. “I want your cum inside me! I want your fucking cock to shoot your load deep in my pussy!!”

“Fuck, Hina…” Makoto closed his eyes tight, holding back as long as he could. This was the best sex of their lives, and he wanted it to last as long as it possibly could.

Her moans turned into screams, and she broke eye contact for the first time of the night to throw her head back. “Oh, I’m gonna cum! Makoto, I’m cumming all over your fucking cock! _MAKOTO_ _!!_ ” With a scream of his name, her pussy walls clenched around him and a stream of clear liquid shot out, splashing onto his stomach.

The added pressure around his manhood mixed in with the fact that he wasn’t slowing down in the slightest lead Makoto to his own orgasm seconds later. “ _HINA!_ ” He screamed as he buried his shaft as deep as it could go, letting his cock explode inside her. Rope after hot rope of his hot seed shot deep inside her, further enhancing her orgasm and causing her to squirt several more shots of fluid onto his naked body, moaning all the while. Makoto’s second load was as big as, if not bigger than the first, so they writhed in place for nearly half a minute while they rode their orgasms out. “A-ah…” Makoto panted, finally letting go of her hips (and leaving pretty sexy bruises in his wake).

Hina climbed off his dick, panting as she lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and pressing her naked body against his. “W-wow…”

Makoto looked down at his cock, watching it glisten from being covered in their shared sex juices. Then, his eyes trailed up to his stomach and he chuckled. “Is this how it feels when I come on your tummy?” He asked, running his finger through the fluid.

“Depends,” Hina said. “Do you like it?” She felt him nod and said, “then maybe.” They heaved another sigh together, and she nuzzled in close. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you, Hina,” he replied. “Thanks for going along with my request.”

“No problem,” she giggled. “Thanks for…you know.”

“Cumming gallons inside you?” He suggested.

The two shared a laugh. “Heh, it sure was a lot.”

“I hope it won’t be too much,” Makoto said nervously, not wanting to ruin the mood of the afterglow, but speaking his mind regardless.

“Oh, it won’t be, I took my pill today.”

“…I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
